Poem Banters
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: Just a series of poem banters between myself and other authors. BBRae pairing though. BB and Rae aruging over something through poems.
1. Shadows

**Well, AkumaKami64 and I decided to do a series of poem banters. I'm counting this as completed because I will never know when this fanfic will be complete done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Boy or Raven. The bold is Beast Boy, the underlined words are Raven. Translation: The bold is me and the underlined words are AkumaKami64.**

**Shadows**

**What are they exactly?  
>I think<br>That they're there to follow you  
>That they represent all things dark<br>No, maybe  
>It's also<br>Darker than dark**

Shadows?  
>Shadows are not Dark<br>They are it's children  
>Very much like it<br>But small and weak  
>Or merely scared<br>Always running from the Light  
>Who hates the Dark<br>Do you know why Light  
>So bright in its self<br>hates the Dark?

**Maybe I don't know the answer  
>Maybe I know it in my heart<strong>

**Shadows**

**Do they define the person?  
>Maybe shadows are not completely dark<br>But instead  
>Is the part of us<br>That we've become**

Shadows

The answer, my dear  
>To your question is yes<br>and no  
>The answer to mine<br>is very simple  
>Light is mortal<br>Dark is immortal  
>Light is small and difiant<br>Dark is infinite and everywhere  
>Light envies Dark<br>Dark pities Light  
>Light hates Dark<br>Dark loves Light  
>For every time Light appears<br>Dark's children multiply  
>Shadows, my dear<br>Were always us  
>We just weren't them<p>

**Ahh, but Light is not mortal  
>For neither can live<br>While the other one survives  
>Like ying and yang<br>They balance each other out  
>Also, shadows<br>There is a saying  
>Of being a shadow of their former self<br>But how did they came to be  
>A shadow of their former self?<strong>

Hehehe, very close,  
>But not quiet<br>When the last of Light dies  
>Dark stops being Dark<br>And Shadows stop being Shadows  
>For when Light is gone<br>Dark becomes Nothing  
>Nothing, in it's truest form<br>Nothing, that is everywhere  
>Nothing that is No where<br>Nothing that is Nobody  
>And Shadows<br>Become Dark themselves  
>And Light comes again<br>And so it begins again  
>For we are Shadows of Nothing<br>Eternal and Supreme Nothing  
>We long for it without knowing it<br>We want to be Nothing  
>Because Nothing<br>Is Everything

**Ahh, but what about when it's nightime?  
>There's still the stars and the moon<br>I do not think that I can best you  
>But I can try<br>Let me try from my aspect  
>My POV<strong>

**Shadows**

**I believe  
>Can help define and at the same time not define<br>Who a person really is  
>Take Shadow for an example<br>He has become nothing but a shell of his former self  
>What pushed him to do it?<strong>

**Emotions**

**Life  
>To become a shadow<br>You must face hardships  
>For everything can be nothing<br>And at the same time mean something  
>That probably didn't make sense though<strong>

Very well my dear  
>But there is little hope<br>When dealing with the Insane  
>Am I?<br>I must be.  
>Why else do I think<br>That the world is blind?  
>Or maybe I just saw<br>What no one wanted to see  
>In that Light they love<br>And that Dark they fear

Shadows

The problem with your view  
>Is that you made assumptions<br>That Shadows are shells are shells  
>That Nothing isn't anything<br>What pushes one  
>To be a shadow<br>Isn't emotions  
>Just one<br>It can be any one  
>But it's always just one<br>In the end

Emotions

It makes senses  
>For maybe you realize<br>That Shadows don't see something  
>And nothing<br>Like you do

Light

I simple must ask  
>Why do you like the Light?<br>Why do you think it's good?  
>Why do you think it wins?<br>When it's already lost.

**You're very good  
>I really can't best you<br>No, I did not  
>Say that they were emotionless<br>They can still feel**

**Talk**

**Walk like we can  
>But they have become an entirely different peron<strong>

**Shadows**

**There's much to think  
>And to learn from them<br>I believe**

**Light**

**Does it truly  
>For where there is darkness<br>There is always light  
>At nighttime,<br>The stars and the moon shine  
>During the daytime<br>The shadows follow us  
>It is clear that you are the winner<br>Now I must ask  
>Do you believe in<br>Love at first sight?**

**So what did you think? I really liked doing this with Akuma and all. It's really fun. Please leave a review! I really want to know what were your thoughts on this.**


	2. Shadows Alternative Version

**Well, another shadow banter, just this time, between me and bubbajack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Boy or Raven. But this conversation belongs to me and bubbajack.**

**Bold=Beast Boy, me**

**Underlined=Raven, bubbajack**

**Shadows**

**To be one's shadow  
>Is like to be that person's pet<strong>

**It can be something like that, hopefully**

Shadows  
>Shadows are that which all have<br>But to become a shadow  
>Is fate which none would want<span>

**Shadows**

**Shadows are full of darkness  
>However, when a person becomes<br>A shadow of their former self  
>Does that truly mean their evil?<br>Or they just follow themselves?  
>Not caring if it became their fate.<br>**

Shadows  
>Do shadows just linger on the ground?<br>Are they a reflection of our darker halves?  
>Our secret twisted evil desires?<br>Do old memories become shadows of their former selves?  
>Of times long gone and forgotten?<br>Perhaps it is best not to know...  
>Perhaps some answers are best left in the shadows...<span>

**Shadows**

**If they WERE twisted part of ourselves  
>Then maybe, perhaps maybe<br>They are a part  
>That people are rarely proud of<br>Times long gone and forgotten, huh?  
>Then that would mean<br>That person has given up  
>To become someone<br>They wanted to be**

**Well that's all. Sorry, it's just that we moved to a different topic. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Love and Lust

**Well, here's the 2****nd**** chapter. Sorry if there were mistakes in the last chapter. I'll be careful from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Boy or Raven. However, this conversation belongs to me and AkumaKami64.**

**Underlined=Raven, AkumaKami64**

**Bold=Beast Boy, me**

Thank you  
>I have a view<br>That few can see  
>And call me ignorant<br>Or wrong  
>I can only look on<br>And wonder  
>When did they become<br>So very blind  
>And then I realized why<br>They gazed into the Light  
>And forgot to look away<span>

Talk

Yes. They are like us.  
>But different.<br>Because their world  
>Isn't ours<p>

Shadows

Yes  
>You can learn from Shadows<br>But they are hard to learn from  
>If you don't already see them<br>As themselves  
>They are us<br>But we are not them  
>So confusing<br>Yet so obvious

Light

My dear  
>You have forgot<br>About the Nights  
>When Light is completely<p>

Gone

Which happen more and more  
>These days<br>We blame it on our waste  
>But maybe it's not<br>Perhaps Light is dying somewhere  
>Perhaps Light is resting<br>Or perhaps the Shadows  
>Stopped the Light<br>So they could be with their Father  
>For just a bit<p>

I wonder why we want so much Light.  
>Perhaps we pity it<br>And know it's dying  
>Or think it's something else<p>

Have I won my dear?  
>I wouldn't know<br>I just keep going  
>Until I'm done<br>If I have won  
>Then let me thank you<br>For this  
>Has been quiet fun<p>

As for love at first sight

...Yes

I hesitate for a reason  
>For love and lust<br>Are sides of a coin  
>And I have never loved<br>In the way you mean  
>I think<br>I cannot answer this well  
>For I know not<br>What it feels like  
>To love and be loved<br>By someone  
>That wasn't family<br>But I hear  
>It's like<br>Feeling the sun  
>From both sides<p>

**Sorry if this is rushed  
>Almost time for me to go<strong>

**No**

**I don't believe in love at first sight  
>Lust at first sight, yes<br>You can feel lust, but no love  
>Those who have sex<br>Do it out of lust and/or fun  
>But no love<br>If it's just random people  
>There's attraction at first sight<br>But love  
>Love needs time to build<br>You need trust  
>You need friendship<br>You need those things that are essential  
>Love takes time<br>To feel true love  
>Now that takes longer<br>But love from a family  
>CAN be at first sight<br>Just not true love  
>Now answer me this:<br>Can TRUE love happen on first sight?  
>There's a reason I won't hesitate to say no<br>For while love and lust are two sides of the same coin  
>They still have different meanings<br>And different wants**

Very well  
>This has been fun<span>

Ahhh, you are most wise  
>My dear<br>While I said  
>I believe that love<br>Can be at first site  
>I never said<br>It was likely  
>Nor True<br>For, yes  
>True love does need that<p>

However

Love at First site  
>In my mind<br>Merely means  
>That when two lovers<br>First meet  
>And fall deeper<br>And deeper  
>With little<br>Or no pause  
>Then they loved<br>At first site  
>And never stopped<br>Until it was true  
>And lust<br>Long thought a sin  
>Can work with Love<br>Or against it  
>It merely wants<br>Like love

Only

Wilder  
>Or less picky<br>But lusting love  
>Is far more rewarding<br>I believe  
>I know little<br>Of true love  
> <p>

**Love at first sight  
>There's a thing called attraction<br>To fall deeper and deeper  
>With little pause<br>Sounds very unlikely  
>That couple would need an event<br>Something to help bring them closer  
>You say it can happen<br>With little or no pause  
>But I disagree<br>For if there is true love to be found  
>Then you would need something big<br>To bring them closer  
>Or a series of test<br>To test if they truly belong**

**Lust**

**Lust can be combined with love  
>Now that I won't disagree with<br>But lust can exist without love  
>Like wanting someone's body<br>Or to have sex with that person  
>With a random stranger<br>Now that doesn't involve love now does it  
>True love may or may not want<br>In fact  
>I would guess that the only want it has<br>Is to be right by someone  
>Lust is just lust<br>Doing what it does best  
>Ture love<br>No that's even more complicated  
>Now tell me this:<br>Does it matter if there's true love without lust?**

Eh  
>Figure it would help<br>In telling you  
>How little I know<br>About this topic  
>Maybe I'm idealistic<br>In this topic  
>But I never said<br>The falling was fast  
>Just that there was little pause<br>or slowing  
>It may not be fast<br>Probably shouldn't be  
>My sense of time<br>Might be a bit

Different

Than yours

Lust

True love  
>Without lust<br>Can be hard  
>For often<br>One wants  
>The lust<br>Of their love  
>To go with it<p>

Lust

Isn't always

Physical

That's just  
>The most common<br>You can lust  
>For anything<p>

Wealth

Power  
>Or even<br>A mind  
>It's usually<br>How Love Starts  
>With one lusting<br>For the other

How did we get here?  
>When this started<br>As a banter about shadows?

**In how we got here  
>I'm not sure<br>It's the same way  
>Our conversations have gone<strong>

**Love**

**Next time, specify more  
>It's true<br>That some relationships  
>Need little or no pausing<br>But then again  
>Aren't they normally the relationships<br>That fall in less than a year  
>For they only feel attracted<br>But that's normally the case  
>I honestly don't know what true love is<br>I've never experienced it  
>Nor have I either had a boyfriend<strong>

**Lust**

**Yes, it's true that you can  
>Lust for anything<br>But if it was mainly physical during that moment  
>Would there be lust with love<br>Or just plain lust?  
>Lust is common<br>For almost anything  
>But when it's physical<br>Now that's where the real question is**

**Now, I believe  
>That in a relationship<br>There will always be lust  
>After all<br>Boys are hardwired to look over a female's body  
>And girls are hardwired to<br>See the build of a guy  
>There will always be sinful thoughts<br>Now matter how hard you try to block it  
>There's no such thing as a relationship<br>Without lust  
>But there can be one without love<br>At all**

True

Love

Apologies  
>I'm vague at times<br>Not realizing  
>People don't have<br>My eyes  
>I'm not sure<br>What normal is  
>I have an odd family<p>

Lust

There is no sin  
>In desiring something<br>Or dreaming of it  
>Merely in taking it<br>Without permission  
>Is it then a sin<br>There can be no love  
>Between to individuals<p>

But

People have a

Tendency

To form bonds  
>Over time<br>These bonds  
>Maybe of love<br>Or hate  
>Or anything else<br>For humans  
>Can't help<br>But to become

Familiar

With someone  
>After so long<br>Those bonds  
>Often endear<br>Even the greatest enemies  
>To each other<br>For humans  
>Don't like change<br>And those bonds  
>Can define us<br>More than we think  
>Or like<p>

**Lust**

**It's true about what you say of lust  
>But it's not sinful<br>If there's no love in a relationship  
>It's just two people<br>Who are attracted together  
>By lust<br>While lust can be for anything  
>It can also be used<br>To someone's advantage I would think**

**Bonds**

**It's true  
>That a strong bond<br>Can withstand anything  
>The only question is thought<br>How strong is the bond?  
>In a relationship<br>If you really love someone  
>And vice-versa<br>Then it is most likely  
>That bond will truly be strong<br>Of course  
>The road will be hard<br>But the wait is worth it  
>Or so people say<br>Bonds can shape  
>Make us into who we are<br>Like a bad person  
>Turns good<br>But it depends  
>If the bond is truly strong<br>And if you're willing to change  
>Then that bond<br>Can shape you into  
>A different person<strong>

Lust

It can

However

Some relationship  
>Are not made for love<br>But for survival  
>And that<br>Is close to love  
>In its own way<br>Two people  
>Depending on each other<br>Very similar to love  
>Maybe it is love<br>Just not true love  
>Maybe not as good<br>But if they like one another  
>It can be<br>A good substitute  
>If one<br>Cannot find  
>Someone to<br>Truly Love  
>For some of us<br>Truly can't

Bonds

Love is an odd bond  
>It can disguise itself<br>As anything else  
>Sometimes even hate<br>For what else can it be called  
>When you have someone<br>That knows you  
>Better than you<br>The line between Love  
>and Hate<br>Is thin  
>And blurred<br>For it isn't the bond  
>That shapes us<br>It who's on the other end  
>For when they are gone<br>No matter how much  
>You tell yourself<br>You hated them  
>You still feel<br>Empty

**Relationships**

**A substitute?  
>That would make sense<br>In some books  
>A character is in a relationship<br>Simply so that they know they're still alive  
>The line between Love and Hate<br>In some cases  
>It's thin<br>But in other cases, it's thick  
>It depends on the situation<br>Ask yourself:  
>Do you truly hate or love that person?<br>You know as well as I do  
>That in the first stage<br>Of accepting love  
>Is denial<br>Maybe after that  
>Hate comes into play<br>But the real question is  
>Do you hate that person with every fiber of your being?<strong>

**You can't blame people  
>If they can't tell<br>If they love or hate that person  
>That's for them to decide<br>It's their choice, not ours, nor mine**

**Bonds**

**Maybe they can shape us  
>Maybe they can't shape us<br>If they can't shape us  
>It's probably because<br>Your partner knows you better than yourself**

**Shall we move on to a different topic  
>Say trust?<strong>

Relationships

I have learned  
>That those books<br>And those situations  
>Do happen<br>I knew two people  
>One hated the other<br>The other didn't care  
>They did fall in love<br>They weren't the best  
>But they were good<br>I have learned that  
>Hate and Love is thin<br>The question really is  
>How far in you are<br>On one side

I don't blame them  
>But they have no choice<br>For we do not choose  
>Who we love<br>And who we hate  
>We just try<br>To convince ourselves  
>We chose<br>When we didn't

Bonds

True  
>Who knows?<br>We don't

If you wish  
>Not sure what to say<br>On that topic

**Well, there's the end of the chapter. Man, that was complicated. But I liked it a lot.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS!**


	4. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not Beast Boy or Raven, but AkumaKami64 and I own this.**

**Underlined=Raven, AkumaKami64**

**Bold=Beast Boy, me**

Trust

Yes  
>Trust can make<br>Or break  
>A person<br>Or it merely

Reveals

The demon within  
>For betrayal<br>Is not an act  
>To be taken lightly<br>Or for trivial reasons  
>Betraying trust<br>Shows who you really are  
>If you o it<br>And the betrayed  
>Shall show you<br>Why betrayal  
>Is considered<br>Such a sin

**Trust**

**Shadow was broken  
>You must understand<br>His spirit was broken  
>Into little pieces<br>He didn't have the will anymore  
>To pick it up<strong>

**That just shows  
>How much trust he's allowed himself to get and to give<br>But in the end, it destroyed him  
>Not because of betrayal<br>True, it's a part of the process  
>Of destroying trust<br>That they work hand-in-hand  
>But trust was the main key<br>It was the main key in destroying  
>And it may be the key in re-building Shadow<strong>

**Betrayal**

**That would be considered a sin  
>After all<br>It can the demon within  
>The true person inside<br>It can show you  
>What people truly think of you<br>It can show you  
>How much people care about you<br>Indeed, it cannot be taken lightly  
>But then again<br>When has it never been taken lightly?**

Trust

I do  
>I would be surprised<br>If it didn't  
>Whether It be<br>Canon BB  
>Or your's<br>Trust comes harder  
>After betrayal<br>Even if  
>He wants to trust<span>

Again

Betrayal

It is often taken  
>Far more lightly<br>Than it should be  
>There are few excuses<br>For it  
>Believing you were<br>Betrayed yourself

Or

When you have  
>Little choice<br>To name a few

Though

My definition  
>Of having<br>Little Choice  
>May be different<br>Than other's  
>That would use<br>That excuse

Still

Those excuses  
>Don't change<br>How it feels  
>Usually<p>

**Trust**

**To trust someone  
>You have to make sure<br>You know him/her very well  
>If you don't<br>What's the point of trusting them  
>If they're most likely to betray you?<br>Just like Terra  
>They barely knew her<br>And now look at BB**

**But then trust revived his heart  
>Slowly, but surely<strong>

**Betrayal**

**There are different kinds of betrayal  
>Like people betraying you<br>Or the worst of it  
>You betrayed yourself<br>You force yourself to do something  
>Despite the consequences<br>Indeed, betrayal can do wonders  
>They may be bad, yes<br>But they can do wonders**

**To make pitiful excuses  
>To do that<br>Is to lie to yourself  
>Normally, it can change a person<br>Forever more  
>But it would depend on the situation<br>And if you can see your mistakes  
>Even the damage has been done<strong>

Trust

True

I think  
>They tried to show<br>She could trust them  
>And ended up<br>Trusting her too much

Betrayal

It is true  
>When betrayal is forced<br>You betray yourself as well  
>But tell me<br>If you had to betray  
>Your best friend<br>To save your loved one  
>Wouldn't that<br>be little choice?

**Betrayal**

**I said it depended on the situation  
>It can be of your choice<br>Or forced on you  
>Maybe that's why the team<br>Was affected deeply by Terra  
>It wasn't forced on her<br>She had chosen to do that**

**Trust**

**To trust too much  
>Would be devastating<br>But tell me this  
>Do you know why the title is Trust is a Must?<strong>

Betrayal

True

Perhaps  
>That is why<br>Fans think  
>He<br>And Rea  
>Would be good<p>

Together

The betrayed know  
>Not to take<br>Betrayal lightly.

Trust

Because  
>Shadow won't make it<br>Without Trust  
>Or perhaps<br>It's they  
>Who need trust.<p>

**It's true  
>They need trust<br>Or more specifically  
>Without trust<br>The team is ruined  
>You read for yourself<br>How badly BB's departure affected them  
>Shadow can live without trust<br>After all  
>He's been betrayed for far too much<strong>

**Besides, I feel  
>That trust is what<br>Caused this whole mess  
>If the team had trusted each other<br>Then maybe they wouldn't be in this position themselves**

**Now answer me this:  
>How broken did you think Shadow was after the incident?<strong>

Indeed  
>They need trust<br>To be a team  
>But Shadow needs trust<br>Because he's still BB  
>Shadow is just the part<br>That can deal without Trust  
>For a time<span>

As for how broken he was  
>I think it's better to ask<br>What wasn't broken?

**Yes  
>But remember BB is only a tiny part<br>And that tiny part  
>Lost the will to pick up the broken pieces<strong>

**What wasn't broken?  
>That's a very hard question<br>And one that would take time to answer  
>I think the only that wasn't broken<br>Was his love for Raven  
>You see, in this story<br>His love is really strong  
>And I don't think that kind of love<br>Can pass away so fast or so quickly**

True  
>But that tiny bit<br>May have been  
>What held him together<span>

True

Love and Hate  
>Are two hard emotions<br>To be rid of  
>And people like BB<br>Lonely souls  
>Tend to latch onto Love<br>A lot harder  
>Than anything else<p>

**Maybe love helped keep him together  
>But remember<br>He wasn't sure if Raven loved him back  
>After that betrayal<strong>

**Most people DO latch on to love  
>Because it's the only thing<br>That makes them still sane**

True  
>But still<br>He is probably  
>Still latching<span>

Indeed

But the same goes for Hate  
>Most people need something<br>A foundation  
>An anchor<br>To keep themselves together

If Raven is broken like a mirror  
>Than Shadow<br>Was broken like a mirror  
>Into sand<p>

**Now answer me this:  
>Why isn't Shadow bothering to pick up the pieces<br>Despite the fact that it isn't the first time  
>He was kicked offbetrayed?**

**A foundation  
>Everybody needs that<br>Love helped Shadow  
>Stay together<br>But it couldn't  
>Help him<br>Pick up those tiny pieces  
>Of his soul<strong>

Breaking point  
>We all have them<br>The fact that he loved  
>One of them<br>Only added to it

His love for her can't  
>But maybe<br>Her love  
>For him<br>Can.

**You may know that  
>I may know that<br>But he doesn't know that**

**Breaking point**

**That can only happen  
>When we have too much of one thing<br>To finally snap  
>Shadow has been<br>How do you say it  
>Betrayed over and over again<br>It was the last straw  
>His spirit, his soul<br>Became broken  
>And he no longer<br>Had the will to pick them up**

**This is starting to get depressing  
>Want to talk about dragons now?<strong>

**Sorry if somewhere in the middle, it switched to 3****rd**** POV. And that kinda of a tip-off for those who really liked Trust is a Must.**


	5. Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do own Beast Boy or Raven, but AkumaKami64 and I own this conversation.**

**Underlined=Raven, AkumaKami64**

**Bold=Beast Boy, me**

Dragons

Creatures that called myths

Yet

They have been everywhere  
>Revered in the East<br>Hated in the West  
>Both in the New World<br>Scaly creatures  
>Often fliers<br>Sometimes flame breathers  
>Did they exist?<p>

Depends

What does it mean  
>To be real?<p>

**Dragons  
>To me, they are creatures<br>Whether live or imaginative  
>I wouldn't know<br>Either way, they are creatures  
>Living beings<br>Who can think and feel**

**Myths**

**I think that myths and legends  
>Are like charcoal<br>They're dark and twisted**

**Flame**

**Some dragons breathe flame  
>Some dragons breathe ice<br>Some dragons just roar  
>But they all have one thing in common:<br>They have a fire in them  
>That can rarely be extinguished<strong>

Dragons

True

For whether you believe  
>Or not<br>They were here  
>Are here<br>Their roars echo  
>Throughout the eternity<br>Reminding us  
>Of something<p>

Myth

Dark?

Twisted?

My dear  
>You are sorely mistaken<br>Myths and Legends  
>Are like History<br>It's not all true  
>Or perhaps it is<br>After all  
>Who are we<br>To assume such thing

Flame

A flame?

Indeed

The flame they have  
>Inspires us<br>Or frightens us  
>For mankind<br>Women included  
>Are such a childish race<br>Fearing what they don't

Understand

And assuming that because  
>They do understand<br>They can control it  
>Or that they truly understand<br>At all

**Dragons  
>They can be real in our mind<br>They can be imagination in our stories  
>But they're creatures<br>Who are a part of nature themselves**

**Understand**

**How can they not understand us?  
>For they are very intelligent<br>They can control their powers  
>Their thoughts<br>And their flame**

**Flame**

**In a way, it's their spirit  
>That is very rarely extinguished<br>It can burn brightly  
>Or it can burn feebly<br>But one thing's for sure  
>They truly are magnificent creatures<strong>

Dragons

Indeed

Creatures of the Air  
>Of the Water<br>Of the Fire  
>Of the Earth<br>And everything else

Understand

Please clarify my dear  
>Do you mean<br>How can Dragons not understand humans  
>Or the underway around<br>Because I said that Humans  
>Couldn't understand Dragons<br>Or much else

Flame

True

Magnificent

Sometimes Glorious  
>Other times Terrible<br>But still  
>Just as great.<p>

**Dragons**

**To be creatures of everything  
>They must love it<br>But who knows?**

**Understand**

**Humans may not be able to communicate with dragons  
>Unless they speak the same language<br>After all  
>To understand one another<br>You must mean the same thing  
>Or to be able to communicate<strong>

**Flames**

**To breathe fire  
>To kill with just a breath<br>Is a power that dragons are proud of  
>Is something that dragons can't live without<br>Once they have that gift**

**Flight**

**The power of flight  
>It gives the dragons<br>A sense of freedom  
>To be free<br>And not be restrained  
>For every dragon's wish<br>Is to fly, fly without fail  
>To fly without being restrained<strong>

**Powers**

**Their powers are great  
>Of course<br>They may do damage  
>But that doesn't change the fact<br>That they are still great**

Dragons

Perhaps

Or perhaps  
>It's ordinary<br>For them  
>Just as being human<br>Is ordinary  
>to humans<p>

Understand

Being able to communicate  
>Isn't enough<br>To understand something  
>You must have an open mind<br>For most 'civilized' people  
>are very closed minded<p>

Flames

True  
>It's almost godly<p>

But

It must be rather frightening  
>To see a metal man<br>Come to fight you  
>If they don't know that is<br>What that is

Flight

Ahhh, to be free  
>The gift all men want<br>But none have

Truly

Dragons are the envy of many

Power

Of course it doesn't  
>Greatness makes no distinction<br>Between good  
>And evil<br>For there is none  
>There never was<br>There was just humans  
>And their bigotry<p>

**Dragons**

**Understand**

**Maybe they can communicate with humans  
>In an entirely different way<br>I don't know**

**Flames**

**It is truly powerful  
>In fact<br>I would believe that  
>Most people would want that ability<strong>

**Power**

**It is great  
>No matter if it's for good or evil<br>The fact remains  
>Is that it can be used for anything<br>No matter what the cost is**

**Flight**

**We humans truly do want that gift  
>But alas, you can't help but wonder<br>If it can be a curse, yet a blessing**

**Eyes**

**Their eyes are the most powerful part of their bodies  
>Just by looking at the eyes<br>You can guess their personalities  
>Like those with slits are more beastlike<br>Those with pupils are more humanlike, more warm  
>Those with no pupils are alien like<br>Their eyes can be warm  
>Their eyes can chill you to your bones, your soul<br>But the fact is  
>They can have a tremendous effect on you<br>But tell me  
>Are dragons good or evil?<strong>

Understand

Perhaps

Or perhaps they  
>Just gave up<br>On us

Flames

They do  
>It can kill<br>Or save  
>So people<br>Desire it  
>Thinking it<br>Close to omnipotence

Power

It all depends  
>On what cost<br>You can live with

Flight

It is a blessing  
>That can be made into a cure<br>It's up to each individual

Eyes

Good?

Evil?

Tell me my dear  
>Did you not hear me before?<br>There is no Good  
>And there is no Evil<br>There never was any

**Understand**

**The language can be anything  
>Anything at all<strong>

**Flames**

**They can be used  
>To save<br>Or to destroy  
>But dragons<br>Can control what it is used for**

**Power**

**There is always a price  
>For such power<br>We may not know the price  
>For it's different for each individual<strong>

**Flight**

**One day, it can seen as a curse  
>The next, a blessing<br>But it's something  
>That cannot be taken away<br>With wishful thoughts**

**Good or evil**

**No, that was just a question I wanted to see  
>How you would answer<strong>

**I believe that dragons  
>Are neither good or bad<br>I believe that they are on their own side  
>They think for themselves<br>And they only trust themselves mainly**

Understand

True

Flames

Indeed

Which is why  
>Humans want to be<br>As dragons

Power

The price

Sometime

Is just the effort  
>In doing it<br>Other times  
>It's something<p>

More

Precious

Flight

To some  
>That may be true<br>But it is something  
>Far easier to take away<br>If you know how

Good or evil  
>There are many sides<br>Lines blur and shift  
>Some side ally with each other<br>But that's all Good  
>And Evil<br>Ever were  
>Just sides<br>No better then the other  
>Perhaps Dragons<br>Just got tired  
>Of the game<p>

**Price**

**The price is always great  
>That's for sure<br>But if it's worth paying that price  
>Then maybe, getting that power<br>Will even be more worth**

**Flight**

**It's not something that most people  
>Or creatures<br>Would be willing to part with  
>It is a precious gift<br>Something that can and will be cherished**

**Good and Evil**

**They're just sides  
>To describe what the person's mainly like<br>For dragons to be on a side  
>They must be willing<br>And be logical in their POV**

**Eyes**

**Their eyes are vast  
>Their eyes show many emotions<br>Mixed together to form one great recipe  
>Some eyes hold warmth<br>Some eyes hold coldness  
>That chills to your bones<br>To your soul**

Price  
>Contrary to<br>Popular belief  
>The price isn't great<br>It's subjective  
>For what price<br>Do gods pay?

Flight

True

Freedom

True freedom  
>Isn't something to give away<br>But rarely is it true

Good and Evil  
>Quiet the opposite<br>Evil is the enemy  
>Good is the ally<br>That is the only real

Difference

Eyes  
>And some<br>Are lonely  
>For they have been<br>Left behind  
>For they<br>Wanted to stay

**Price**

**To want something  
>Normally, the price is great<br>But are you willing to pay it?**

**Freedom**

**Who would ever give up freedom  
>Especially dragons<br>To them, being free  
>Is a sense of not being held back<br>To soar and be free  
>Now that is a gift anybody would want<strong>

**Good and Evil**

**They are like ying and yang  
>They balance each other out<br>But then again  
>They are alike<br>yet different at the same times**

**Eyes**

**Their eyes reveal so much  
>Their loneliness<br>Their fears  
>Their hopes<br>They can also reflect  
>That dragon's personalities<br>It's kinda of obvious  
>On how eyes can display so many things<br>And in such a short span of time**

Price

Depends

On what they are

Freedom

Yes  
>But when is freedom<br>truly free?

Good and Evil  
>You and I<br>Differ on this  
>For I shall never believe<br>In such a thing  
>As Good<br>Or Evil

Eyes

Windows to the soul  
>That is what they say<br>Eyes are  
>With Dragons<p>

Perhaps

The window  
>Or the soul<br>Is bigger  
>And lets you see<br>Much more

**Price**

**No matter how much you want to avoid it  
>There's always a price to pay<strong>

**Freedom**

**To be truly free  
>Now that is impossible<br>To be free of emotions  
>To be free of responsibilities<br>The only way dragons are free  
>Is to fly without any worry<strong>

**Good and Evil  
>They're merely sides<br>To describe where the person stands  
>But I also believe<br>That each individual are on their own side**

**Eyes**

**It's true  
>That they are the windows to the soul<br>For dragons, the concept is the same**

**No**

**The reason we can see more  
>Is because they are more vast than us<br>Human eyes can reflect the same thing  
>They just reflect more powerful emotions<strong>

Price

But

It isn't always high  
>There's just usually<br>A catch

Freedom

Being free from Responsibilities  
>Is freedom<br>But Being free of Emotions  
>Is a slavery in itself<p>

Good and Evil  
>Most likely<br>For we all have  
>Our own goals<p>

Eyes

True  
>But isn't being more vast<br>The same  
>As having<br>A bigger soul?

**Price**

**It may be a catch  
>But it means something<strong>

**Freedom**

**I agreed with the emotions part  
>To be free of them<br>To not feel  
>Would be a slavery<br>To be free of most things though  
>Would be a pleasure<strong>

**Good and Evil**

**Different sides  
>Different meanings<br>But is still a side  
>That have different goals<strong>

**Eyes**

**Being more vast  
>Just means that you have more knowledge<br>More understanding of the things around you  
>Nobody can have a bigger soul<br>How can we?  
>For each soul contains something different<br>So why would there be different sizes  
>Forgive me if this doesn't make sense<strong>

Price  
>There was a movie<br>I never saw  
>But you got<br>Several million  
>If you pressed<br>One button  
>That made someone die<br>It wasn't someone you knew  
>They weren't even killed<br>They just died  
>When you pressed a button<br>And got rich  
>Is that much of a price<span>

Freedom

Indeed  
>For how is having no emotions<br>Being free at all?

Good and Evil  
>Different sides<br>The winner is Good  
>And the lose<br>Was Evil  
>Because History<br>Is a story  
>By Winners<p>

Eyes

Perhaps  
>The souls have different sizes<br>That grow  
>With the more<br>You know  
>Or perhaps<br>You just use more  
>When you understand more<p>

**Price**

**Yes, because you killed innocent people  
>To get what you want<br>You costed people their lives  
>When in reality<br>Nobody really deserves to die  
>Not even Nightwing<strong>

**Freedom**

**Was just using an example  
>A bad example at that it seems<strong>

**Good and Evil**

**Maybe both sides are winners  
>By their own rights<br>The people who are on either side  
>Have different beliefs<br>Think differently  
>Each person are winners<br>No matter which side they're on**

**Eyes**

**To use more when you understand more  
>That's an understatement<br>You wouldn't immediately use that knowledge  
>Once you gain it<br>You would want to save it  
>Until the right time<br>For souls to have different sizes  
>Then, it must not be related to knowledge<br>But to the size of your heart**

Price

Innocent?

Who decided that?  
>Who judged them?<br>And by what right  
>Does anyone have the right<br>To judge another soul?

Freedom

Indeed

Good and Evil  
>Only one side can win<br>It may not seem like they lost  
>But they did<br>A Person on the losing side  
>Might win<br>But his side  
>Still lost<p>

Eyes

But a heart  
>Can be full<br>Of anything  
>It can swell<br>With kindness  
>With Cruelness<br>With Love  
>With Hate<br>With anything

**Price**

**Okay, fine, maybe they're not innocent  
>But they're still beings<br>People who feel  
>Nobody deserves to die<strong>

**Good and Evil**

**In each individual  
>It seems like they won<br>Even though their side lost  
>It's true that only one side wins<br>But in each person  
>They feel like a winner<strong>

**Eyes**

**It's true  
>A heart can be full of anything<br>But for souls to reach different sizes  
>It would have to depend on the goodness of their hearts<strong>

Price  
>That depends<br>On what you think  
>Dying truly is<br>We all die  
>After all<span>

Good and Evil  
>Not always<br>Some put their victory  
>In the side they're on<br>Other's simply can't win  
>If their side doesn't<br>And sometimes  
>The winners<br>Don't let anyone  
>But them<p>

Win

Eyes

Regrettably

That isn't true  
>Souls grow<br>With darkness  
>As easily<br>As goodness  
>That is how<br>Terrible leader's  
>Come to be<p>

**And that's all for now, folks! I honestly don't know what the next topic will be about or when it'll be up. It'll just have to happen randomly. Hope you enjoy it this far!**

**Oh, and sorry if the topic changed slightly in the middle.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
